Behind those closed curtains
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: HaruKuro. Rushed Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Those Closed Curtains**

Summary: side fiction for 'What if; and still-written 'What if Redux'. About Konatsu's past and how Hyuuga meet him. HyuuKona, HaruKuro. Suggestive theme, violence, Gore, Bloods, angst, etc.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Romance / Humor / Angst / Parody

Warning: **Slight AU!**** AI!** OOCness! A confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of grammatical errors, Typo here and there **And I do WARN you before hand **OC ALERT!! unBETAed **GORE and Bloods…lots and lots bloods**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Konatsu, Hyuuga, Katsuragi, Ayanami, Haruse, Kuroyuri, OC / HyuuKona

Rating: ** T **(most of them)** - M** for violence and suggestive theme

AN: A side story of 'What if' and the still-written story 'What if Redux' (will be posted when I finish write it at least three chapters ahead) eeto, I just love bloods…hahaha….the other explanation will be posted in the chapter 2.

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **

**PS: **if somehow this story didn't follow the manga/anime (about the characters in it), that because I hardly read the manga, just watch the anime. So yeah, you can guess the rest. This story purely based on **AUTHOR IMAGINATION**. Add some sugar and salt here and there, and voila~! You got this story published.

**PSS: in desperate attempt to find BETA reader for all of my 07-Ghost stories, if you interested, just pm me****…and FYII, what I need is someone who have great Grammar. I sux at it. Thank you!** Bows.

**Part 01 of 03**

**First time he saw you, I said****: "****…Just asks Katsuragi-san about your target, Hyuuga."**

_Butterfly_

_A__ beauty that I'll never touch_

_A__ gracefulness that I'll never reach_

_A perfection that I'll never taste_

_A seduction that I'll never dare to enjoy_

_A sin that I'll never dare to commit_

_An innocence that I'll never have_

(_**Butterfly**_, from private collection of **Yogiswara Minati Atmaja**)

KONATSU P.o.V

My eyes drifted from my best friend to my teacher. I tried to hide my yawn before back to write whatever theories that he talked about on my book. Sure Monday wasn't a great day for us, junior students of Barsburg Academy. And the uniforms were stiff and uncomfortable; I wonder how the other students and upper ups managed to stay in these uniforms for more than four years.

However who am I to complain? I'm nothing but a junior from commoner family who happen ditched by my own family. Not to mention that my mother wasn't the best one too. Honestly, how on earth she ended up with a half-Meredian I didn't really want to know. Because of that, my grandparents won't take us in their family tree, in other words? We got disowned. And that half-oak bastard of a father ditched us. Now Mother just walked away and put me in a damn orphanage, so I have no much choice in my hopefully-long life. Actually, the only option that I have besides living in a street and became street performer for the rest of my live was joining the Barsburg Academy. A Military based academy. So here I am, sitting like an idiot, waiting for the break-bell to ruin this, utterly, boring class.

"Konatsu-san?"

I could hear the teacher calling my name, ruined my thoughts about how my pitiful life. "Yes, sensei?" I answered him innocently.

My teacher raised his eyebrows elegantly; he smirked at me slightly before glanced at the high-tech board in front of the class. "Answer the question," said Miyami-sensei, a man around his thirtieth with fair skin and short brown-hair, and he had green-eyes.

I cursed under my breath; he knew that I didn't pay attention. I sighed deeply before glared at the board. "The success rate will be 88%, but if the Military decide to move the angle around 50 to the right, the success rate will be arising up to 10 percent, in short…it will be 98% of succession rate." With that answer, I saw him nodded grimly, definitely not happy with my right answer. I glanced at my best friend who smirked at me before back to his cold demeanor again. Damn Haruse, he laughed at my misfortune for today.

I scowled at him before grinned happily once the bell rang. _'Finally!'_ I had to restrain my self to do a victory dance. I could see Miyami-sensei scowled slightly, he just wanted to torture me longer, hah! Serve him right! I guess the fortune goddess still loves me, eh?

Once I saw my sensei gone from the class room, I walked toward my best friend before sat beside him. "Dude, that was boring, wasn't it?"

Haruse just shrugged before he packed his belongings. "Sorry Konatsu, I have…something to do in five minutes, and I won't be back for the rest of the class…"

I raised my eyebrow, "Eh? Something happened?"

Haruse just smiled at me for a while, and then he said, "Nah, it's nothing. I just have a meeting with someone, that's all."

"Oh? Is it Kuroyuri-senpai?"

Kuroyuri was our senior. He's cute, and short. Just don't say it out loud whenever he's near your vicinity, or he'll maim you for eternity. Kuroyuri's feature was, dare he say, girly.

I saw my only friend blushed at that. I rolled my eyes, he was so obvious. "Go then, don't make me hold your date," I grinned at him, Haruse scowled at me before return my grin with his small smile and then he disappear, ran like hell to the senior building. I shook my head before went to my own destination.

End KONATSU P.o.V

* * *

Konatsu yawned again for the sixth times today. His fingers tried to erase the sleepiness out of his eyes. He stared at the tactical book in front of him, tried to put enough concentration on it, but failing miserably. He put his chin on his right palm. His head titled to glance at the outside world from the library. His eyes caught someone that he knew based on his teacher, Mayumi-sensei, speeches, the infamous duo...Colonel Ayanami and his self-proclaimed best friend, Major Hyuuga. Konatsu raised his eyebrows when a newcomer waved at them, he knew that man...he was the leutinent colonel of Black Hawks...Katsuragi-sama.

Actually, Konatsu ever met Katsuragi several times during his first month in the academy. His teacher had him interviewed some of them, and he got Katsuragi as his. During that time, both of them become good acquaintance. Sometimes Katsuragi would meet him outside the academy to discuss some good strategies that issued by Konatsu's future division. And Konatsu enjoy his company.

This caught our major character attention here. He hardly saw Katsuragi with the duo. Konatsu frowned slightly when he saw Katsuragi glanced at him and then smiled slightly. He waved at him. Being a good junior, Konatsu waved back at him with a small smile hang on his face.

The duo caught their silent greeting. The silver haired Colonel glanced coldly at Konatsu, while his Major stared at him dumbly. Konatsu just shrugged it off when Katsuragi's attention back to Ayanami. He left the library then. Unknown to him, certain dark haired man still staring at the window where he saw him waved and smiled at Katsuragi back there.

* * *

Major Hyuuga, a well known soldier because of his brave and stupidity tendencies. He dares to sell his soul to the devil himself, literary. He's the one and only one in this Barsburg Empire that dare to make a contact with the infamous Ice King of Barsburg Empire, Colonel Ayanami, the new appointed Colonel of Black Hawks, and the prodigy of second division (better known as the Special division/Special Unit).

Hyuuga was your no-ordinary man; of course many knew that already. He had extraordinary power to control his Zhyphon over black-wind elemental, a skillful swordsman, a loyal friend and subordinate, unbelievable strong, and of course he's second in insanity (insanity, a side-effect trait that happens always lurking inside every soldiers of Barsburg Empire who had power extraordinaire). Every (in)sane girls/women/teenagers would love him as their lover and/or partner in life.

Sadly, his eyes landed on someone that never fawns over him. Moreover, it's a HE.

Hyuuga wasn't complaining thought.

The said man still stared at the window where his crush was sitting before he left. Hyuuga sighed in defeat when he realized that the blonde cherub won't come back. "What?" asked Hyuuga when he felt the two stared at him in question manner.

Ayanami just raised his eyebrows elegantly, as if asking for reason why he ignored such information from Katsuragi. While Katsuragi smiled knowingly at him. "See something that you like, Hyuuga-kun?" asked the older man, smiles still intact on his fairly handsome face.

Hyuuga grinned while nodding slightly.

Ayanami scoffed, he voiced his thought in cold manner at his self-proclaimed best friend, "Just asks Katsuragi-san about your target, Hyuuga."

The dark haired man pushed his sunglasses before open his mouth to ask Katsuragi about him, "Ne, do you know-"

"His name is Konatsu Warren, Hyuuga-kun, a junior from third division. He's the best of his class; the second best is Haruse, who happen to be Konatsu-kun's best friend. Konatsu-kun loves white chocolate, oranges, and good swords, preferably Katanas or Samurai sword. He didn't mind Ninjato, but it's too short, he said. He has been living alone for seven years, due to family problems and all. Unfortunately, he have no friends at all except Haruse, every single cadets there loathed him because of…he's the son of Louis Meredian Oak, a half-breed Meredian and Oak, and you do know how Oak family treats a half breeds…don't you?" said Katsuragi steadily.

"Is that why that brat family name is mother's?" asked Ayanami, he's slightly interested with this said teen.

"Yeah, he live by himself since he's six…pretty young eh?"

"Not in orphanage?" asked Hyuuga, still shocked at the information.

Katsuragi shook his head firmly, "No, his mother just gave him enough money to spend for five years, then he start to find a job."

"A minor? I don't think our citizens are brave enough to employ a minor," said Ayanami softly.

The Lt Colonel nodded. "But he got it, he worked for a merchant. I don't know what he had to do that time, but when I went to hospital around one and half years ago, I saw him there, he was injured during training. He got bruise on his back, by the way. I saw whip scars on his back, I guess he got it when he's still work for that merchant…" Katsuragi growled a little before he talk again, "After he went back to his class, I asked the doctor about his health documents, She gave me the letter, and after some reading, I found out that he ever…ah…you will not happy with this, Hyuuga-kun."

"What…was they say?" asked Hyuuga, he could felt the dread in Katsuragi's voice.

"Multiple raped when he's still a kid."

Both of them held his breath. Ayanami became silent, even if his childhood as human not that good, he knew that he's way luckier than Konatsu. "Who did it?"

"I guess it's the merchant," Katsurgai shrugged, "At ease, sir, I asked for the DNA who attacked him, it takes a long time, but I'll got the result next week. Wanna come to get it with me?"

Hyuuga and Ayanami nodded. Ayanami with cold demeanor while Hyuuga with rage.

"Great!" Katsuragi beamed.

* * *

One week later…Konatsu-Haruse dorm…

Haruse yawned slightly after re-read the strategic material that he had to finish for the final exam of their junior year. The stoic man glanced at his best friend, Konatsu, with weary look. "Konatsu," called him.

"Hnm?" said the blonde without moving his gaze from his book.

"Kuroyuri-sama will join the military with a Lt. Rank next week, and he said that I'll become his Begleiter right after I'm out from the academy."

"Hnm…I'm happy for both of you, Haruse…" said Konatsu still without moving his eyes.

Haruse blinked, "That's mean I won't be around you after we graduate."

Now Konatsu moved his eyes, he sighed, "I know Haruse. I can't have you stay with me for the rest of your life, can I? You have your dream, you want to stay by your beloved side, that's fine with me, you know? I'm happy if you're happy, Haruse. That's what best friend for!" the blond teen beamed happily at Haruse.

Haruse smiled warmly at him, "Thank you Konatsu, you're the best…you support me all the way up…I hope we can work together in the future. That would be great, ne?"

Konatsu nodded happily. "So? wanna go to celebrate this? You can call Kuroyuri-sama and tell him about our party."

"Sounds great."

And both of them grinned at each other.

* * *

**Barsburg Hospital, Dr. Amewarashi Kiriko office****…**

Dr. Kiriko could feel the tension in the air. She moved slightly uncomfortably with the suffocating aura. She may not in the Military nor trained to kill, but she knew when danger came. And right now, she could feel it. The Killing Intents were so thick in the air. She just hope for the safety of those who'll receive the end of it, but since she knew who're they, she changed her mind. They not worth her pity, at least after she knew what those men ever done to her cute patient, Konatsu.

In her thirty eight years old of living, she never that attached to her patient except him. The teen was warm, easy going, and drop dead cute, beside she already treated him since he's a small child. So her motherly instinct would arise up if something happening to her little Konatsu. Kiriko was happy to know that there are some people who cares with her self-proclaimed little baby. Her eyes gazed the three un-uniformed Military men in front of her.

Major Hyuuga, who's the one who held the report, gritted his teeth in anger. He hand the report to Ayanami. The said man frowned deeply before his eyes glinted with evilness played in it. The Colonel of Black Hawks hand the report to Katsuragi. The happy-go-lucky man's face turned into the devil himself.

"Thank you for the report, Dr Amewarashi. We'll take our leave," said Ayanami plainly yet full of sincerity. Ayanami was grateful that the doctor on their side. "We'll make sure to…pay them a visit."

Kiriko smirked at that, "Please send me my greetings to them, Colonel."

"With pleasure." Ayanami bowed politely at the woman before he left the room. "Come, Major Hyuuga, Lt. Colonel Katsuragi."

"Yes, sir!" answered both of them, coldness in their voices.

* * *

**9****th**** Heaventh Coffee Shop…Seventh Avenue Street, first district of Barsburg Empire…**

Kuroyuri laughed out loud when Konatsu says something funny for the tenth time that day. "Oh, Konatsu-kun! You're so funny! Ne, Haruse?" the chibi senpai titled his head cutely at Haruse.

The said man nodded slightly, warm smile on his face. "Konatsu, Kuroyuri-sama, do you want more pies? Or pancakes?"

"VlaMint cake with extra White chocolate, please??" asked Konatsu.

"SkyBlue pies!!!" Kuroyuri responses were more expressive than Konatsu.

"Wait here, okay?" Haruse smiled at them.

Konatsu and Kuroyuri nodded in unison. Once Haruse gone, Konatsu glanced at the older teen beside him.

"Ne, Konatsu…" said Kuroyuri suddenly.

Caught off guard, Konatsu answered nervously, "Ha-hai? A-ano, if it's about Haruse's and me-"

The pink haired chibi smiled at him, "Relax, I know that you're his friend and you wont, under any circulate, snatch him from me, I know that you're not that kind of man, Konatsu."

"…Ah…sou ka…so…what is it, Kuroyuri-sama?"

Kuroyuri smiled at him, "I just wanted to thank you, because you want to be his friend and being unselfish and let him join me after both of you graduate."

Konatsu frozen up. This was new. Never in his wildest dream was he expecting this one. On the record, Kuroyuri was known as someone who simply selfish and won't say thank you to other people who help him. "Huh?" was Konatsu most intelligent reply.

Kuroyuri rolled his eyes. "I know, I know…I realize that I never thank those people, and you're my second. So…uh, be proud!"

"O…kay…but I still don't understand, Kuroyuri-sama…"

"well," Kuroyuri's cheek flushed with pink blush, "Haruse told me that you're the one who teach him how to appreciate others' helps, and Haruse teach it to me…so, in short words, I just wanted to show you that what you teach him, and me, isn't worthless. So…thank you for everything…."

At that, Konatsu laughed, hard.

"Whaaa!! Konatsu!! Don't laugh!!"

"Ahh…gomen-gomen…I'm just…for the love-" Konatsu chuckled slightly again, "Naw, it's okay, Kuroyuri-sama, we'll be family anyway, ne?"

The pink haired senpai grinned alongside with him, "Hai!"

When Haruse came with their sweets, the dark haired teen raised his eyebrows in question manner. His beloved one grinned ear to ear with his best friend. "Am I missing something?"

Both of them just laughed at that.

"…Okay, I don't think I wanted to know anymore."

* * *

(AN: WARNING! GORE AND BLOOD AHEAD. But it's pretty inspiring…hmmm *scratches chin*)

* * *

**Devi Lounge Bar, Tenth Lane Street, First District of Barsburg Empire****…**

"Is this the place, Katsuragi-san?" asked Hyuuga with much anger laced from his tongue.

"One Hundred percent sure, Hyuuga-kun," said the older man without doubt.

Hyuuga smirked evilly, "Shall we?"

"Hn."/"Yes," was their replies.

Hyuuga kicked the door open, startled the visitors. "Alright, anyone of you named Mizuki, Hasenko, Marumo, Kairu, and Genji?" asked Hyuuga loudly.

"And what business you have with those painful in the ass merchants?!" asked the barman.

Hyuuga scowled at him, before he opened his mouth to yelled at the poor ma, Ayanami beat him into it with his infamous cold, heartless, voice, "None of your business." Ayanami walked into the Bar. "We have some…business to settle with them, and that's not your concern. Answer the question, human, and I might spare your soul."

The barman, who didn't know about him, snarled. "Who do you think you are?! You came and disturb my business! Out!"

"Answer the question, filth." Ayanami's eyes glinted dangerously.

The Barman was angry; he wants those men out from his place. "Guys! Drive them out! And I'll give you free for tonight!"

The greedy visitors who wanted more drinks started to stand up. They took out various weapons from their pockets; some of them use the empty bottles and knives from the kitchen. Ayanami glared at them slightly before one of them run to him with ill intention to harm Ayanami. Ayanami's right hand covered his lips, hid his small amused smile. Right before the man fifteen centimeters away from him, all of them saw the man's hand gone from its rightful place. Blood sprayed everywhere.

"AAAARRRGGGHH!!!" the man screamed in pain.

"Need help, Aya-tan?" asked Hyuuga with amused smile full of glee on his face.

"Hmph."

"If you said so~!" Hyuuga beamed at that. "I'll take your turn later then? Ne?"

"Heh, he's your…future wife, those five? You may do as you wish to them." Ayanami smirked evilly after murmured those statement to his faithful subordinate. His violet eyes landed on Katsuragi who smiled pleasingly at him. Ayanami nodded in understanding before back to gaze the barman. "…Your answer?"

The bald barman with thick break growled at them, "Don't be afraid! They're only three men!" he roared dangerously. "I'll give you Ten thousands gold to anyone who kill them!"

And that was the latest straw for them to attack the Colonel, not as if they knew him. battle cries could be heard by the said Colonel. He just smirked evilly. His left hand stretched, lips smirked evilly, and the eyes of the barman widened once he saw dark Zhyphon incarnations appeared so suddenly on various places of the humans' body parts; such as hands, legs, necks, hips, chests, heads, eyes, and other various vitals body parts. In the next second, the barman eyes widened in horror; Blood sprayed everywhere, heck, various body parts fallen from its rightful place in a flash and scattered on the floor. The black tiles turned red, the smell of blood tickled the living's nose. High pitched screamed halted abruptly when the Zhyphon slice their throats in cold manner. The barman found its too hard to breath so suddenly. His eyes eyed the silver haired man in fear.

"Wh-wha-"

"Answer?" cut Ayanami coldly, still smirking like crazy psychopath he was. They could saw the dark aura/power surrounding the Colonel in wicked kind glee.

"T-they're…usually in Fallen Ground-t-two blocks from Seventh Avenue! P-please! Spare me!"

"Hmph," Ayanami scoffed slightly. He put his hand to his side in elegant manner before he turned his back. He took a fast glance before smiled evilly. "I'll clean this…artistic mess of mine for you, be grateful."

Haruse and Katsuragi watched in amazement when the dark mist-like aura became thicker and evolutes into Wars. Both of them were whistling in glee. The Wars crept and engulfed the body parts before doing something that similar to much and gulped something. They knew that Ayanami's Wars were in feast.

"Good pet, clean them off, spotless." Ayanami's voice never wavers. Violent glinted inside the man's eyes dangerously visible. In instant, both of his subordinates knew that their higher up was annoyed. Thanks to those fools he got his amusement to bath his fetish with bloods in feast. Once the bar clean, Ayanami walked out from the bar, passing the two for ten centimeters. "Katsuragi."

"Yes, sir?" asked the man softly, but still loud enough for the barman and the rest of living humans in the vicinity to hear.

"Military code number XX."

Hyuuga's smile turned boarder than before, "Eliminate every witness in EVERY special Missions."

Katsuragi's eyes opened, they could see the evilness in there, "Why, of course. It's my pleasure to do it, Ayanami-sama," he said it with full of malice and amusement at the same time. Somehow this sent shivers to those men. The said man took out his sword, he walked inside in graceful manner, and the Wars slid back to Ayanami side, waiting for the next feast right after Katsuragi finished them off.

First, Katsuragi activate his Zhyphon; its appeared on every witnesses' neck. He was doing clutched manner and the Zhyphon cut their vocal chords; made their blood splattered on the wall, floor, and/or their clothes. Second, sword was ready to mutilate them into pieces, just like what Ayanami has done. Black with red light blade came forth after he made slashing moves, the attack cut them instantly, leave the body parts melted, and the blood dripped to the floor. "_Ahh…Such a fascinating picture…I like it, I think I should hang with them more, maybe I can see more blood?"_ thought Katsuragi in glee. And lastly, he pointed his sword right in front of the barman's left eye before stuck it inside. The man screamed a silent wail. Katsuragi just smiled in satisfaction before he stuck his sword inside the man's head; the sword stabbed his brain up to his heart in the process.

Once he's sure that the man death (AN: haha, sarcasm, sarcasm), Katsuragi took out his sword. They could hear splat sound of the blood. The man took out a white clothe to clean his sword from the slick stuff. "Ah…done!" claimed the man happily.

Hyuuga lips twitched, "Messy kill, but artistic skill. I like it."

"Why, thank you, Major Hyuuga…," Katsuragi bowed mockingly at him.

"Hm," Ayanami nodded curtly before he let his Wars have the last feast before they gone to the said place. "Let's go. I still have paperwork to do."

"Yes, sir!" said both of them in unison.

* * *

(AN: end gore and bloody scenes. Enjoy the…normal story again…)

* * *

**9****th**** Heaventh Coffee Shop…Seventh Avenue Street, first district of Barsburg Empire…**

"How long it has been?" asked Haruse.

Kuroyuri glanced at the clock that resides on the wall not too far from them, "Four hours? Wow, sure time passed quickly, ne?"

"Eh? Right, it's four P.M already…I have to finish that book…I think I'll go back to the dorm, what about you Haruse?" asked Konatsu.

Haruse glanced at Kuroyuri. "I'll take Kuroyuri-sama back to his apartment, Konatsu."

The blonde shrugged, "Suit yourself, I'll both of you to your own device then, see you later, Haruse. Nice to meet you again, Kuroyuri-sama, if Haruse doing something inappropriate, just call me," he winked at the blushing Kuroyuri, "And Haruse?"

"Y-yeah?" Haruse also blushed.

"Don't do what I wouldn't do." He grinned and then fled from their sight when his best friend threw him his infamous evil glare.

"That brat…" mumbled Haruse in a huff.

Kuroyuri blinked slightly at the fleeting figure. "Are you sure that it save to let him wanders around this area? The Fallen Ground is only two blocks away, you know?"

Haruse shrugged, "His self-defense is equal to mine, don't worry to much, Kuroyuri-sama…"

His eyes still eyed the empty spot where Konatsu was standing with wary eyes. "If you said so…."

* * *

**With Konatsu****…**

Konatsu walked in content. He enjoyed his day off to its full extent. This day is officially one of his best days; he met his best friend…boyfriend (?), ate all of his favorite sweets for free, and his best friend's boy friend accepted him just the way he is. If he's happy, then that's an understatement. Right now, Konatsu is on his way toward the academy's dorms complex.

To get to Barsbug Academy Ground, he had to walk four blocks from the Seventh Avenue; passing Lily Valley, the infamous Fallen Ground, Maple Avenue, and Otowarashi Street in the process. The sucked part was, there were no public accommodations from this side of Seventh Avenue. Want it or not, Konatsu had to pass the dreadful Fallen Ground all by himself. When they get here, Haruse and Konatsu drive a car (that one was Haruse's, Haruse was older than Konatsu by two and half years, that means, Haruse's 17 years old) so both of them were relatively save. Right now? Konatsu don't think so.

It took one hour to get to Fallen Ground…

Konatsu gulped hard when he saw the shabby building of this block. He hated this place with passion. Konatsu was living in here for more than six and half years, and all of his past experiences weren't a happy one. He scowled in disgust when he remembered what happened when he's ten and half years old, he shuddered involuntary when he remembered that.

Tried to calm himself, the young teen took a deep breath before took his first step into the wilderness.

* * *

Three men came out from black shiny car; all of them were good looking man. One of them had silver hair, the rest of them were dark haired men with slightly tanned but still fair skin. Swords hung loosely on their hips, proudly for the world to see. The one who wore sunglasses seized the buildings in the vicinity with critical eyes.

"So? Is this the place?" asked Hyuuga to Katsuragi.

The man nodded in approval. "I believe so."

Ayanami grunted in rude manner when he saw how dirty this place was. "Hurry up, I don't want to waste more time here."

"Of course, Ayanami-sama," said Katsuragi happily. "Shall we, Hyuuga-san?"

* * *

TBC

(Reviews, not flames, can make me improve)

NOTE: I made this one just to distract you from **What If**, I know...btw, the rating may goes up, depends on how you and I see this story goes. This is a short one, just three chapters. Hope you like it.


	2. Chara info

**Behind Those Closed Curtains Characters List and Data**** for Chapter 1-2**

**Main characters:**

Konatsu Warren

Current age: 14 and half years old

Status: Junior Year of Barsburg Military Academy

Division: 3rd Division (Tactical- Strategic and Invasion Division)

Addition Information:

Konatsu Warren, son of Lamia Warren and Lous Meredian Oak, a half breed of Oak family. Disowned by both family. Have no friends except Haruse. The number one Junior student. He is extremely talented in strategy, tactical, negotiation, and swordsmanship skills. However, he got low stamina and power than his best friend or the rest of Black Hawks main characters.

Hyuuga

Current age: 21

Status: Major of Black Hawks Fort (Major of Second division, under direct order of the Staff Officer)

Addition Information:

Hyuuga seated as Major right after graduation just like his best friend, Ayanami, when he was 17. Got another promotion as Colonel when he's 20, he said that didn't want it and said that he don't want more paperwork. He's more field person than desk worker. Extremely talented in every field works. An Insane Military man with S&M fetish. He loves to play with his enemies.

He loves sweets and have crush on Konatsu for sometime.

Ayanami

Current age: 21

Status: Colonel of Black Hawks Fort (Colonel of Second division, under direct order of the Staff Officer)

Addition Information:

Ayanami, son of ex-nobleman of Barsburg Empire. He tried to restore his family name. During his Academy years, he got his 'past' power as Verloren back (Even thought not one hundred percent yet). Searching for certain someone's soul. Have no friends except Hyuuga and the rest of the Black Hawks guys later. Extremely talented in forbidden arts, swordsmanship, strategy, tactical, anything. in short, Ayanami is a master of all-round skills. But he prefer desk work over field work. Aimed for the highest place in Barsbug Empire. Have two jaguars, Wars and Kors as Pet. He's the master of Warsfeils too.

He's very scary, cold, and heartless person in Barsburg Empire.

Haruse

Current age: 17

Status: Junior Year of Barsburg Military Academy

Division: 3rd Division (Tactical- Strategic and Invasion Division)

Additional Information:

Haruse, a silent guy with calm yet cold demeanor. Hardly smiling, but when he meets scary upper ups, he'll go in nervous breakdown. Talented in swordsmanship and master of neutral-based zhyphon.

He and Kuroyuri are a couple. Haruse is known to be very protective to both his boyfriend and best friend.

Kuroyuri

Current age: ….unknown? Rumor he's older than Haruse….(maybe?)

Status: Senior Year of Barsburg Military Academy

Division: 2nd Division (Special Division, Assassination special troops)

Additional Information:

Boyfriend of Haruse. Once he graduated from the Academy, He'll receive his rank as Lt. used to be a cold person with snob and bad personality. He changed right after he met Haruse. A wicked person. Kuroyuri is a Assassin and spy material; he don't like to play with his enemies, the faster the better was his motto. He usually use his Zhyphon or Wars to attack his enemy, he's a Warsfeil too, a talented one at that.

Katsuragi

Current age: 25

Status: Lt Colonel of Black Hawks Fort (Lt Colonel of Second division, under direct order of the Staff Officer)

Additional Information:

Katsuragi met Konatsu was when the said teen in the first month of his freshmen year. Both of them became fast friend. Konatsu used to tell him about his problem in the Academy. Katsuragi become a little bit overprotective at him. A warm, patient, and happy-go-lucky person. But don't let his warm side deceive you. In the inside, he's as psychotic as Ayanami and Hyuuga, if not more…artistic in gory way.

He's a talented swordsman with extraordinary power over dark-fire based Zhyphon.

**Original**** Characters:**

Mayumi Sensei

Age: 35 (Male)

Characteristic: fair skin with short brown-hair and he had green-eyes

Information: Mayumi, head of third Division for Staff Officer (General of Strategic, Tactical and Invasion Division, in short he's the Chief of Intelligent). He's also work for the current Chief of Staff, General Miroku, as a teacher in Barsburg Military Academy. Love to tease Konatsu by giving him a lot of hard questions and problems.

Lamia Warren

Age: 32 (Female)

Characteristic: Blonde hair, tanned skin, gray eyes.

Information: disowned by her parents and denied by her husband families, she left Konatsu away. She just gave the kid five years worth money to live and an shabby apartment in **Fallen Ground.**

Louis Meredian Oak

Age: 34 (Male)

Characteristic: dirty blonde hair, golden eyes, and slightly pale skin

Information: denied by the Oak, he asked for the Meredian family for shelter. The term? Leave his wife and son, and he did. Denied and disown his son.

Dr. Amewarashi Kiriko (An: Amewarashi, taken from xxxHolic by Clamp character's name, Amewarshi)

Age: 39 (Female)

Characteristic: Red hair, pale skin, green eyes. Wear frameless glasses.

Information: Konatsu's doctor. The only one who knew about his wounds and pain when he's a kid. She's married and has one kid. She's very protective over Konatsu, she sees him as hers. She knew that Konatsu ever been raped, but never knew who until Katsuragi asked for DNA test, the sperm was taken from the Police (Guards Division, Medical sub-division) of course.

Mizuki, Hasenko, Marumo, Kairu, and Genji

Age: 30, 34, 32, 30, 33 (Males, obviously)

Characteristic: will be described in the next chapter

Information: the criminals. Haseko was the Merchant that worked Konatsu as a sex slave when he's ten and half. The rest of the gang are his henchmen and his costumers.

**Places in First District of Barsburg Empi****re that mentioned in chapter 1**

Seventh Avenue

Lily Valley

Fallen Ground

Maple Avenue

Otowarashi Street

Barsburg Military Academy Ground


	3. Chapter 2

**Behind Those Closed Curtains**

Summary: side fiction for 'What if; and still-written 'What if Redux'. About Konatsu's past and how Hyuuga meet him. HyuuKona, HaruKuro. Suggestive theme, violence, Gore, Bloods, angst, etc.

Author: Kiyohara Shi (K.S)

Fandom: 07-Ghost

Genre: Romance / Humor / Angst / Parody

Warning: **Slight AU!**** AI!** OOCness! A confusing structure and (maybe) a lot of grammatical errors, Typo here and there **And I do WARN you before hand **OC ALERT! unBETAed **GORE and Bloods…lots and lots bloods**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Konatsu, Hyuuga, Katsuragi, Ayanami, Haruse, Kuroyuri, OC, certain green eyed character that is not OC/ HyuuKona

Rating: T (**tell me if I should change it into M**)

AN: A side story of **I'M NOT EVE** and **WHAT IF**. Btw, every single character here will have their moment on each fanfics.

Note: please read and review, this will help me know where I messed up. And please…no flames **bows **

**PS: **if somehow this story didn't follow the manga/anime (about the characters in it), that because I hardly read the manga, just watch the anime. So yeah, you can guess the rest. This story purely based on **AUTHOR IMAGINATION**. Add some sugar and salt here and there, and voila~! You got this story published.

**PSS: in desperate attempt to find BETA reader for all of my 07-Ghost stories, if you interested, just pm me****…and FYI, what I need is someone who have great Grammar. I sux at it. Thank you!** Bows.

**Part 02**** of 03**

**Sir, you're a pervert…**

Konatsu glanced warily between his back and front. He felt someone was staring at him. He didn't like this at all. He wanted to run, but then again, if he did that, that means they would know that he know they're there, and they surely would hunt him down. He tried to be as unsuspicious as he could. Suddenly, he turned his head so fast; he felt it again, a pair of eyes was indeed staring hole at him. With shaky voice, he open his mouth in attempt to ask who was there, "W-who's there?" he said timidly.

Another sound could be heard clearly, right before Konatsu managed to throw his zhyphon, a soft mew could be heard behind some deserted craters. Konatsu took a deep breath in relief. He smiled slightly. Once he turned back, he was being hit, hard. Konatsu fell, clutching his stomach in pain.

The attackers snickered. "Oh my, what we have here?" one of them said, sneered.

Konatsu glared at them, eyes widened once he knew who they were. "Y-you-"

"Yes, us, little blondie," said the man with dragon tattoo on his right arm, "It's been what? Four years?"

"Yea, we kindda missing you, ya know?" said the other one, he had brown long hair, dark skin, and slightly black teeth. "Now, look at you, you surely grow beautifully!" he beamed.

Konatsu snarled at them, "Leave me alone!"

"Aww," the other one with black shirt cooed mockingly, "Look, the dog can bark!"

They laughed. Konatsu's talented eyes tried to find some leeway while they're busy laughing their ass of. He stood up slowly, he hoped that he won't raise their guard. When he saw they joked at each other about what they'll do to him, he ran as fast as he could; knocking them down in the process.

"Shit! He ran away!" Konatsu could hear them shouted in panic behind him.

Konatsu ran faster once he passed the third corner to his left. Unfortunately, after few minutes later, he had to stop; he's trapped in dead end. He panted heavily, he may one of the faster cadets, but still, running like that made him tired. When he heard them sneered behind him, he stared them frighteningly. He was in panic; he tried to call his zhyphon. Unfortunately one of them, who was leering at him disgustingly, snatched his wrist and snapped it. Konatsu gasp in pain, he almost screamed when he started to break the other wrist and held him tightly.

"Now, you can't your little hand to chant those blasted zhyphon of yours, can you?" he said.

The young blond snarled at him.

"By the way, little blond, you're become more beautiful each year…," the man, who was snapping his wrist, said. His eyes roaming over his body, he leered again before licked his lips in anticipation. "I wish I never let you go years ago…sklave."

"I'm not sklave…you never mark me, nor the empire, you trash!" Konatsu snarled.

"Hmm, hmm, you're still a sklave to us," he said again.

"Hey, Mizuki, cut it out, let's have some fun now," said the man's companion.

The said man, who was still holding Konatsu hand, smirked. "Yeah, you're right, Marumo. We need to give him our welcome party, ne?"

Konatsu wriggled his wrists, he tried struggled away. He didn't want this. "G-get away from me!" he started kicking.

Mizuki slapped him hard he slammed the brick wall behind him. "Damn brat," he muttered.

Konatsu head started bleeding. He hissed in pain, his vision started to go blurry. He tried to keep his consciousness. But the man named Mizuki grabbed his hair and yanked it harshly. "Now, I want you scream, bitch."

Konatsu spit on him.

Mizuki slapped him again. "Now, who want to be the first?"

"Me, of course, I'm the want who own him anyway."

Mizuki snorted at him, "Heh, sure, you can go first, Genji."

The man named Genji, grinned perversely. He buckled his pants down while straddled the younger man. But right before he can do anything else, like strip him down, he could feel something slammed his cheek. His head met mother earth with a loud BAM sound instantly before he rolled and slammed a building wall not too far from there, apparently, he cracked his head open because of the impact; killed him instantly.

This, of course, caused some panic in Konatsu's attacker.

"GENJI!" they screamed together.

Konatsu breathe hardly, he threw his glance to hi 'supposed to be' rescuer. His eyes widened when he saw the person. "Wh-"

They were also glared at the newcomer hardly. They growled at the person dangerously. But, once they could saw who was it, they're surprised.

Right in front of them, there's someone who had short, brown dark brown hair, he wore all black fitting clothes that similar to Special Force Class uniform. The person was holding a sharp looking twin blade on each hand. He/she was small, short, and have lithe and delicate figure. He/she's looking so young, like around five or six years old. When the person decided to open their eyes, they could see forest green, or jade, orbs shone brightly. However, the most shocking of them all was the emotionless and indifference expression that this person wore. Once then saw that the newcomer have no breast, they knew instantly that this one was a male.

"What the fuck, brat?" Mizuki growled at him.

The short young boy stared at him coldly. He ignored the question and took a glance on Konatsu. By the knowing look he wore, Konatsu knew that this kid, this child, knew who he was; every single Special Force soldiers had photographic memories, and they also had to remember (almost) every single information from other divisions candidates. This was one of data gathering class materials. "Cadet Konatsu Warren," he stated blankly.

Konatsu nodded stiffly.

"Good," he said before back to stare the rest of the group. However, he ignored them in the end. He walked calmly toward Konatsu, and then he pulled something out from his pouch, which was resided on his hip. An envelope?

The soon to be graduate cadet blinked slowly at the kid. "Uh, what is this? Who are you?"

He ignored the first question as he stared at Konatsu coldly. And then, he opened his mouth, "We lives in darkness, at least until the time has come. We are nothing but assassins, unless we're off duty. We are Special Force of Barsburg," he replied emotionlessly.

Konatsu grumbled, "I don't ask your fucking Division Motto…."

However, Konatsu's attackers were shivered in fear. They knew what they were. The Special Force was the most deadly and dangerous Division. They strike like no other, they leave no witnesses, they gave no mercy, they were nightmare to every human, they were the hell itself.

Still with emotionless mask, he said, "That's the standard procedure to every question that directing to our existence…Cadet Warren."

The blond teen scowled while fixed his clothes slowly and painfully. "Whatever."

"Take the envelope," the child said. Once Konatsu took it, he nodded at him and then started walking away.

"H-hey wait! Aren't you suppose to help me here?" Konatsu yelled in panic when the child left him like that. He was so glad that he got someone from the military to help him, but it looked like his hope crumbled into pieces as the so called help left him just like that.

The child turned his head slightly. "My job is done." With that, he leapt to the tall building above. However, Konatsu swore that he heard the child voice whispered at him, "Beside, your knight in shining armor has come," before it's gone as fast as he came.

Just right after the young boy said that, Konatsu could hear blood splattered on the wall right behind him. Konatsu turned his head quickly. What he saw was…messy and bloody. One of his attacker's hands had been removed by wars. "Wha-"

"Right on time~"

Konatsu turned his head straight once again; he found three figures walked calmly toward him. He gaped as he realized who they were. "Ayanami-sama! Katsuragi-sama!" Konatsu said in disbelief, ignoring the third person because he simply didn't like the man at all.

Hyuuga pouted childishly, "Eh? No greeting for me?" he whined.

Konatsu gave Hyuuga a weak glare, "Who are you?"

"Hyuuga desu yo! Best friend of Aya-tan here and Katsuragi-san's comrade~!" he said happily, finally…he could speak freely with his crush.

"…Aya-tan?" the blond replied in disbelief. No one, and I mean no one, in their right mind dare to call the great Ayanami with such nick name.

Instantly, Ayanami sent his emotionless stare that Konatsu swore was a death glare toward Hyuuga. "Quite, Hyuuga. We're here. Finish your business. We have meeting with Miroku-sama in 30 minutes," he said coldly.

"Maa, maa, I got it, I got it," Hyuuga said softly, smiling all the way. He stared at Konatsu's attackers in disdain. "So tell me, Konatsu-chan, which one of them dares to touch you in the first place?"

"Eh?" was Konatsu's most intelligent reply. Blinked dumbly as he stared back and forth between Hyuuga and them.

Hyuuga sighed, "No matter!" he cackled slightly, "Worry not my dear! I will save you from these vultures~!" he said dramatically as he called forth his wars.

As they watched him cackled madly and butchered them into pieces in glee, Katsuragi smiled warmly at Konatsu while helped the poor lad to stand up while Ayanami just pull his hat down slightly to hide his twitching lips that indicating that he was pleased with the punishment Hyuuga gave them.

"Are you alright, Konatsu-san?" Katsuragi asked warmly.

The blond young man nodded stiffly. "Y-yes…" he glanced at them. "Thank you…but…how, how did you find me, Katsuragi-san?"

Katsuragi chuckled, "Information can be gathered, you do know that."

Konatsu blushed slightly. "I know, what I mean is…how did you know that I'm in trouble?"

"Ah…" the eldest of them all titled his head slightly before turned back toward Ayanami, "He have his ways…"

Konatsu stared at Ayanami in awe.

Six months later…

Konatsu yawned as he flip his newspaper. He raised his eyebrows as he read certain page, he grinned pleasantly.

"Konatsu! Hurry up! We don't have all day, you know!"

He heard his best friend called him. he drank his coffee immediately before put the newspaper down. "I'm coming!"

Konatsu's eyebrows twitched, Haruse tried not to laugh out loud as he saw Konatsu reaction. Today was their graduation day ceremony…well, early graduation day, actually. But its still graduation day nonetheless! What kind of graduation day without some speeches from their praised superiors? Moreover, if the said superiors were came from the infamous Black Hawk? Back to the task at hand…

Our blond haired main character in this story was trying so hard to not to throw something into certain black haired Major. Why? That's because of that certain superior of his embarrassed him in the public.

"KONATSU-CHAAAAN~~~! From now on, you'll be my Beigleiter~!" Said the major while waving his hand back and forth as if he's calling the poor blond to come over.

"Gosh…why I have such a lame superior?" he whined as he sighed in defeat quietly beside Haruse. Konatsu face palmed when he saw Hyuuga jumped down and literary ran through everyone into Konatsu.

"My dear Konatsu-chan~! Just like what I said to you months ago! True love preva-"

WHAM!

Everybody in the vicinity, excluding Ayanami, sweat dropped as they saw the infamous Major of Black Hawk fallen ungracefully because of his new Beigleiter.

"K-konatsu-chi~?" Hyuuga cried animatedly. Konatsu just blushed and ready to yell at him. But, right before his blond haired newly-appointed-Beigletier managed to do that, he wailed childishly at the infamous, scariest, General that ever alive. "Aya-tan~! Konatsu-chan denied me~~! Aren't I the one who save his virtue from those vultures? Look at me Aya-tan~!"

Everyone stepped back silently, waiting for Ayanami's response.

The cold man just stared at them before back to his speeches, "….you may report to your superior officer. Dismissed." And then he left the poor Hyuuga.

Everyone's sweat drops getting bigger.

"Wh-whaaaa! AYA-TAN LEAVES ME!" and Hyuuga ran to catch up on the general.

Konatsu face palmed when the others eyed him suspiciously. He growled. "What?"

They shook their head repeatedly before dispersed and mind their own business.

The blonde young man sighed. "Damn it, Haruse….how can I work with such a pervert?"

Haruse chuckled slightly. "He's not that bad…," he tried to reassure his best friend.

Konatsu snorted at that. "Yeah, like dog in heat," he murmured quietly. "Anyway, I guess we shall follow them?" he said as his eyes trailed to where the Black Hawk main officers gone.

"Considering we now work under them, I guess yes is the answer," Haruse answered stoically.

"Don't tell me you're going to pull the infamous 'stone' face," Konatsu groaned.

"Only on the outside, dear friend, only on the outside," Haruse said softly as he patted his companion back. "Come on."

Hands hugged the slim blond tightly as the owner of those hands rubbed their cheeks softly while praise the blonde Beighleter. "Such a sweet fragrance you have, soft cheek, sexy body, oh Konatsu-chan~ I wish we have this room for our selves~!" Hyuuga said right on the poor lad's left ear.

Konatsu blushed slightly and then punched Hyuuga right on the nose. "Damn it, Hyuuga-sama! Stop being pervert!" he roared at him.

"But, my sweet little Konatsu-chan~ you're just way too cute for your own good."

"cu…cute? WHAT AM I? 5 YEARS OLD?"

"No, babies ain't cute, believe me, I ever met one…that brunette is the devil reincarnation! 'he' iisn't cute AT ALL! 'his' eyes can be deceiving, that big jade eyes and those baby-cuteness….are just his façade! (1) " he said dramatically. "But you, my dear….you're the cuteness itself! You're just that huggable, kissable, fuc-"

WHAM!

Hyuuga slammed into the innocent walls with huge dictionary of Barsburg History on his face. Konatsu and the rest of people in the vicinity sweat dropped. All of them rested their eyes on the one who throw the huge that could make their Major slammed into the wall behind him, the newly appointed chief of staff, General Ayanami.

Ayanami shifted his eyes back to the paper work on his hand. "The distraction has been terminated, now back to your post and do your representative works. Dismissed. And remove that trash out of my office," he said emotionlessly.

All of them sweat dropped, nodded quickly. Katsuragi chuckled while pulled Hyuuga up and the push him out of the office into Konatsu's half-heated-welcoming arms. "Please take care of him. he may be a pervert, but he isn't a bad guy. He won't rape you….yet, at least." With that, he closed the door right before Konatsu managed to utter his protests. Katsuragi chuckled. "Hyuuga got his 'girl'. When will you 'confront' yours, Ayanami-sama?" he asked the young man with a small smile.

Ayanami just smirked while pulled down his cap lower.

TBC

AN: next will be the stories right before I'M NOT EVE (for chapter 03). If you wish for me to made for right before WHAT IF, please inform me.

And…we need more Hyuuga x Konatsu ::sobs::


	4. Chapter 3

**Behind Those Closed Curtains**

Desclaimer: not mine

For more information, please see the previous chapters. And read AN!

AN: I was planning to make this part as prequel of I'M NOT EVE + WHAT IF (extra part) however, since I think it's a little bit…different from those two stories prologues…I think I'll made this story with different plot for the Ayatei and all. But still, it's focus on Konatsu and Hyuuga. With a little bit Ayatei here and there. Long story short, This story won't be those two stories prequels. THIS STORY WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH I'm not Eve and What if. Sorry to disappoint you. ::smiles nervously:: cheers~!

(but…I maybe write the I'm not Eve and What if version if I feel like it)

**Part 03 of 03 **

"**God! For sanity sake, JUST GO GET HIM ALREADY!" **

This…maybe the first time Konatsu saw Major Hyuuga this scared. He was practically shaking like leaf in a storm. Not to mention that he hid behind Ayanami's desk and grab the said, poor innocent, desk way too tight. Konatsu shifted my eyes back to the person who wore common cadet of Barsburg Military uniform in front of Ayanami. Konatsu blinked as the kid gave me his small smirk before back to his emotionless mask.

"Teito Klein, from Zero squad," the kid, Teito, saluted at Ayanami

Konatsu glanced at Ayanami, and he saw him smirked slightly at Teito.

"Welcome, Teito Klein of Zero squad, I'm General Ayanami," he said.

"I notice," was Teito short reply.

The blond young man blinked, was the kid being smartass?

Ayanami smirked again. "Yes, anyway, as Miroku-sama said in his letter…" Ayanami tapped the letter (on his table) lightly, "You're assigned to…coach some freshmen...hmm…are you in trouble now?"

Teito scowled at him, "Mind your own business, Ayanami."

Konatsu's eyes widened. He thought, _'This kid…he's either crazy or just wish to die.'_

Ayanami chuckled. "Feisty," Ayanami openly leered at Teito.

The young kid scowled. "Damn it, I'm not in the mood," he hissed.

The General chuckled again, "Should I make you in the 'mood'," he said as he made quote signs with fingers lazily, "Kitten?"

The rest of them gaped at the blatant flirting between their general and the kid. Never in their short life had they seen the great Ice King of Barsburg flirting with others, more importantly a kid no less.

There's angry mark on Teito's head as he growled slightly. "Shut up, just assigns me already to a squad," Teito said, sighed heavily, defeated.

The General smirked. "Hyuuga."

The said Major choked as his best friend called him. "H-hai?"

Ayanami gave Hyuuga a small evil smirk before back to Teito, "Teito, Hyuuga is all yours."

"Wha- Wait- No- Aya-tan!"

Ignoring Hyuuga's plead, Ayanami titled his head slightly, eyes glinted mischievously. "I expect retribution later."

The brunette bowed mockingly. He smiled cutely, "Why, Thank you, General…I think I shall give you some treats later, after-hours?"

"I prefer 'tricks'," Ayanami said, still ignoring Hyuuga.

"We'll see," Teito replied. "Come on, Major, we have things to do," he said cheerfully, "I'll give you five minutes, or I have to send….," he flicked his wrist and then snapped his fingers. Small amount of black mist made an image of small head of wolf head which grinned dangerously giddy. "Galied feels hungrier than usual lately…," he said before closed the door.

Hyuuga's eyes widened in horror, he spluttered before ran out from the room in order to warn his troop. "Come on Konatsu!" was the last thing Konatsu heard before Hyuuga gone.

The blond haired beigleiter sweat dropped. "I…think I'll take my leave now." He bowed slightly at them before he ran after Hyuuga.

Fortunately for the (not-so) young Major, Hyuuga managed to catch Teito before he arrived to their destination. "You-gasp-walk so fast," Hyuuga said breathlessly.

Teito, while walking, glanced at him. "And you run so slow, Major, shame you also very slow toward 'him'," Teito replied.

Hyuuga blinked at him. "Who?"

"Your little blonde lover."

Hyuuga blushed hard at that, "He-"

"Is not your lover?" Teito raised his eyebrow oh-so-elegantly.

"He will be," Hyuuga drawled, ignoring the skeptical looks his junior gave him, "I'm just waiting for the right time, kid."

"Sure you are," the small cadet said unbelieving his superior, "And call me Kid again, I'll make sure you, are, the last meal for my Kors."

Hyuuga gulped at that. "I don't think you should threaten me, Teito-kun…."

"Please tell why?"

"I'm your superior, remember?"

Teito snorted. "Sure. But surely you do not wish your so-not-secret crush know about your time with-"

"Hyuuga-sama! Wait for me!" shout Konatsu from their backs.

Ignoring the panic look Hyuuga gave Teito, he keep talking, "The lady from-"

Hyuuga clamped the younger one's mouth. "Shhh!"

Konatsu blinked innocently once he managed to catch up with them. He saw Hyuuga's hands clamped Teito's lips., somehow this stir jealousy within his heart. _"What the hell am I thinking…"_ Konatsu coughed awkwardly.

"Ahahahaha," Hyuuga let Teito go, "It was nothing! He just going to-"

"I'm leaving….," Teito deadpanned. "Just meet me in training ground in 15 minutes, Major, Konatsu-san." He walked calmly away, leaving the two alone. He glanced for a while toward Hyuuga and said something before completely gone, "Tell him."

The blonde Beigleiter blinked at his superior officer. "Tell who what?:"

Hyuuga eyed Konatsu for few minutes, he open his mouth, "I…I…I…"

"I?"

"I…wish…"

"You wish?"

"I…wish to hug you, Konatsu-chi~!" Hyuuga said animatedly as he literary tackle the poor blond.

"WHA-"

Somewhere not that far from those two:

Haruse got this certain urge to face palm while Kuroyuri shook his head while sighs in defeat, "That Baka…."

Katsuragi sweatdropped a little, "Is he for real?" he murmured.

And on the other side of the wall:

Teito banged his head on the wall. "God, why I even try?"

And unknown to all of them, Ayanami (who was standing not too far away from Haruse-Kuroyuri and Katsuragi) pull his hat down, sighed in defeat as he shook his head.

Konatsu glanced at Hyuuga curiously. The man wasn't talking to him for hours now, usually in their practice time, they talk…well, Hyuuga flirt him shamelessly, but today was different. _"Was it because of Him?"_ he thought as his eyes fell on the chibi, then he shook his head, _"No, no, no…he is clearly with Ayanami-sama…."_ His eyes rested back toward his superior, _"I wonder what he was going to say..."_

"Konatsu-san," said Teito, disturbed the Blonde haired Beigleiter thoughts.

"Uhm, Yes, Teito-san?"

Silently, Teito hand him a letter then he walked away and start kicking somebody's leg when that person made a mistake.

Konatsu sweat dropped at that. _"Hyuuga-sama is right, this kid is RUTHLESS."_ He laughed nervously when he saw Teito fly-kicked his superior for a mistake that he didn't know of, hell Teito might done that out of boredom! Anyway, Konatsu opened the letter and start to read them

_Dear (My lovely little) Konatsu_

_Meet me on top of Moon Tower when the clock strikes twelve tonight. I wish to tell you something that will make me-I mean you-happy._

_Your (Dearest and awesome smexy Major) Hyuuga_

Konatsu twitched. _"I should know."_

Meanwhile, Hyuuga grumbled in annoyance when once of his squad member get another kick on the back courtesy to the chibi-terror, a.k.a Teito Klein. _"He'll kill my squad right before I manage to say Sex,"_ he though.

"I'm not that evil, Major."

"Gwah!" Hyuuga yelled, surprised, he turned his back instantly, "TEITO! You almost give me a heart attack, you little-terror!"

Teito tch-ed, "Pity," he said quietly.

"What do you want anyway?"

"I have business to attend to. I'll leave the squad with you, Major. I'll be back tomorrow for another training. And…here," Teito gave him a letter.

Hyuuga grabbed it. "From who?"

The small cadet smirked, "Don't you want to know?" was his reply right before he used his kors to teleport him away from the vicinity.

"Damn that chibi," Hyuuga muttered as he open his letter.

_Moon Tower, 12 PM sharp. Don't be late_

_Or I'll chop what makes you a man with a blunt knife._

_Teito R. Klein_

_PS: FOR SANITY SAKE! GO TELL HIM ALREADY! OR ELSE!_

Hyuuga sighed in defeat, he re-read the letter before burnt them. _"That meddling little one."_ Hyuuga smiled a little, _"I guess I have to send him some choco for my gratitude…"_

MOON TOWER, 12 00 PM (00.00) (AN: just match it with the time I wrote this last chapter).

Konatsu stepped on the last stair, his eyes wander around-memorizing his surrounding-then stopped as he could see a lone figure who was staring at the Full-Moon. _"Hyuuga-sama?"_ He walked closer for a better look quietly.

Hyuuga sighed. "That kid…I really, really don't know how to tell him…and now he threatened me to tell him, ah…truly cruel he is," he murmured to himself, not knowing that Konatsu was there behind him. "Said Flirting is not the best way to court someone and those shits…he flirt with Aya-tan!" he complained softly, "What am I supposed to say when Konatsu-chan here? He didn't even give me some clues!" He groaned, "Hmm…lets try…"

In the middle of Hyuuga's monologues, Konatsu blinked owlishly before blushed slightly, _"What…he meant by that? Should I ask him…or…,"_ He glanced at the Major shyly, he heard him murmured to himself again, _"…but if I nervous him that make him forget what he's going to say…I guess I'll wait until he realize my presence here…"_

"Konatsu-chan, I love you?" Hyuuga said.

Konatsu blushed hard at that. He gaped at the figure in front of him.

"No, no, no, no…too blunt…let's see…should I make a poem?" Hyuuga titled his head, crossed his hands, " I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more than beans and rice…."

The blonde Beigleiter choked silently.

"Nah…too corny," Hyuuga sighed, "Let's see…I want to have you on my bed, fuck like bunnies and be done with it?"

Konatsu gapped at him, _"Was he really-"_

"Nope, it sounds like I'm only wanting him for his body….," Hyuuga groaned, "But I do want him!" He wailed slightly, "Gosh…Why I deserve such thing as great as Konatsu anyway? He's perfect, pure, untainted…compared to me…he is everything….God I love him…," He said softly to himself, Hyuuga choked a sob, "I really, really love him…."

"And I don't mind loved by you, Hyuuga-sama."

Hyuuga turned back instantly when he heard the reply. He gawked at the young beauty in front of him. "Huh?" he said, then he blushed, hard, "Ko-Konatsu-chan?"

"I said,, I don't mind loved by you," Konatsu repeated, blushing shyly, eyes darted on the floor, "I…I might not in love with you yet…."

"Oh…." Hyuuga finally said, a bit disspaointed.

"BUT!" now Konatsu stared right on Hyuuga's eyes, "But…I do like you…in..in fact, I'm close to fall for you, Hyuuga-sama….so…so don't give up!" he said so bravely at the Major. "Don't ever give up on me!"

Hyuuga eyed him, surprised by the exclamation…or declaration he didn't know, actually, he didn't care, Konatsu was willing to be courted by him, and he'll make him fall for him or die trying. Hyuuga pull the shorter man and hugged him tightly.

Konatsu blushed at the affection, again. "Ah…Hyuuga-sama?"

"I love you Konatsu, always," he murmured as he breathed the scent of Konatsu's hair. "I'll show you that I'm worth to be your lover..."

Konatsu smiled at that. He pulled away a little, then stare straight on his eyes, "You're worth more than that, Hyuuga-sama…"

"Konatsu…"

"Hyuuga-sama…?"

Hyuuga's face getting closer. Lips mere inch apart from Konatsu's. Just. A. Bit. More.

SLAP!

"Wha-?" was Hyuuga's only reply before his eyes fell on the blushing man before him.

"I don't mind courted by you, but please! Refrain on doing such thing in public!" Konatsu said heatedly.

"Wha-"

"I thought you know better! Argh!" with that Konatsu leave the man away.

"Wha- wait! Konatsu-chan~!" with that, Hyuuga ran in order to follow his Beigleiter and future lover.

Meanwhile…not that far from there…(once again)

"What. The. Fuck. Was. THAT?" a child-like voice asked in…either anger or confusion.

"I honestly do not wish to know, Teito-san," said a polite, elder, voice that belonged to Katsuragi.

"I seriously doubt that Hyuuga-san have romantic bones in him," Kuroyuri deadpanned.

"Kuroyuri-sama, that's kind of rude," said Haruse stoically. _"But I do pity Konatsu-kun tho…"_

"I'm going to teach a _lesson,_" Teito said as he called forth his kors.

"Wha-wait! Nononono!" and then, all of them tried so hard to held the sadist little match-maker back in order to save the loverboy, a.k.a Hyuuga.

And Ayanami you asked? He's just sat on the ceiling and watch the pair (Konatsu walking away as fast as possible while Hyuuga trying so hard to convince him that he's not a pervert) went with their lives.

And so, that's why Hyuuga end up on the corner of Ayanami's office with heavy cloud on his head. But atleast…

"Hyuuga-sama! You promised me a lunch today, you better get up and start lead me to the place! Or there will be no date for the week!"

"Ha-hai Konatsu-chan~!"

Hyuuga and Konatsu get their happy ending. Eventually.

THE END

AN: lol. Weird ending. I seriously didn't plan it end like this. I was in hurry to finish this one. Even though this one is ended, if any of you interested in making stories based on this one, please do so :3

So…yeah, Up for Plot Adoption! Just…put "sequel to: Beind Those Closed Curtains" on the summary, and I'll be happy to part with this plot (or next plot bunnies). Everyone free to use them. :D hehehe~


End file.
